everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cedar Wood
Cedar Wood – córka Pinokia, głównego bohatera bajki o tej samej nazwie. W konflikcie przeznaczeń stoi po stronie Rebelsów w przekonaniu, że ludzie powinni mieć swobodę wyboru w kwestii swojej historii. Jednakże dziewczyna chce iść w ślady swojego ojca i podobnie jak on zostać prawdziwym człowiekiem. Ponieważ jest dziedziczką przeznaczenia Pinokia od Cedar oczekuje się umiejętności kłamania, ale jest odwrotnie. W młodym wieku na dziewczynę rzucono klątwę, przez którą nie tylko uniemożliono jej kłamanie, ale również zabroniono omijania prawdy. Czar nie pryśnie, dopóki nie rozpocznie ona realizacji swojego przeznaczenia. Przyjaciele Cedar rozumieją, że to kłopotliwe, w związku z czym nie wykorzystują tego przeciwko niej, ale nie powierzają jej swoich sekretów. Osobowość Cedar jest bardzo nieśmiała i nieco gadatliwa. Dziewczyna jest również nadpobudliwa i może wpaść w szał, gdy się o coś martwi. Jest trochę niezdarna. Na chwilę obecną Cedar mówi tylko i wyłącznie prawdę, ale oczekuje, że z biegiem czasu nauczy się kłamać, co sprawia, że czuje się zagubiona jeśli chodzi o jej przeznaczenie. Magiczną umiejętnością charakterystyczną tylko dla Cedar jest to, że została wykonana z czarodziejskiego drewna i dzięki temu jest świetną pływaczką. Wygląd Cedar ma kręcone ciemnobrązowe włosy, ciemną skórę i brązowe oczy. Jej ciało jest wykonane z drewna. Dziewczyna zazwyczaj ubrana jest w fioletowo-pomarańczowy strój, wzorowany na starodawnej niemieckiej modzie. Baśń Pinokio – postać fikcyjna stworzona przez Carla Collodiego, autora powieści Pinokio (Le avventure di Pinocchio), która ukazywała się w odcinkach w latach 1881-1883. Pinokio jest też bohaterem licznych teatralnych i filmowych ekranizacji oraz ich sequeli. Pinokio jest drewnianym pajacem, który jednak może mówić i ruszać się. Odczuwa też głód i ludzkie słabości. Podobnie jak człowiek musi w życiu podejmować wybory. Jeśli są one złe, ponosi karę, a dobre są wynagradzane. Cechą charakterystyczna Pionokia jest nos, który wydłuża się kiedy Pinokio kłamie. Pod koniec, książki Pinokio, w nagrodę za dobre postępowanie staje się zwykłym chłopcem. Pinokio był drewnianym pajacykiem, którego wystrugał z drewna majster Dżepetto. Majster był samotny i pragnął mieć syna. Chłopiec wystrugany z drewna niespodziewanie ożył. Majster bardzo się ucieszył, jednak od pierwszych chwil powołania do życia Pinokio jest krnąbrnym i nieposłusznym dzieckiem. Dżepetto, a także jego przyjaciele Wróżka o Błękitnych Włosach i Mówiący Świerszcz starają się go wychować i przekonać, by był dobrym i posłusznym dzieckiem. Jednak Pinokio spotyka na swojej drodze także osoby niegodziwe, które namawiają go do złych rzeczy - takie jak Lis i Kot czy kolega z klasy Knot. Początkowo daje się im zwieść i schodzi na złą drogę. Ponosi za to jednak kary (traci złote monety, zamienia się w osła). Ostatecznie jednak zaczyna rozumieć jakim był egoistą i kto naprawdę jest mu życzliwy. Po wielu dramatycznych przygodach powraca do ojca i Niebieskiej Wróżki i staje się dobrym pajacykiem. W nagrodę za tę przemianę, spełnione zostaje jego marzenie: staje się prawdziwym człowiekiem. Postać Pinokia wielokrotnie pojawiała się w teatrze i filmie. Jedną z ekranizacji powieści powstała w wytwórni filmowej Disney. Ponadto w oparciu o książkę powstała m.in. baśń muzyczna Pinokio z muzyką Włodzimierza Korcza. Relacje Rodzina Cedar jest córką Pinokia. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Cedar są Raven Queen, Cerise Hood oraz Madeline Hatter. Miłość Nie wiadomo, czy Cedar się z kimś spotyka. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Cedar jest drewniana kukułka o imieniu Clockwork. Lalki Basic Cedar doll.jpg|Lalka Cedar_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: marzec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: BDB11 W tej serii włosy Cedar są pokręcone, a jej grzywka ułożona jest po prawej stronie czoła. Ozdobiona jest ona również fioletowym dobieranym warkoczem, do którego przyczepiona została złota spinka w kształcie konika polnego. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie przekrojów drzewa. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową bluzkę z bufiastymi rękawkami. Ozdobiona jest ona białym, zaokrąglonym kołnierzem oraz zaokrąglonym wykończeniem. Cedar ma na sobie również czerwoną spódnicę. Jej dół jest czarny i ozdobiony fioletowymi i złotymi zdobieniami. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka, a na palcu jej prawej dłoni - niebieski pierścionek. Na nogach lalki widnieją fioletowe, przeźroczyste podkolanówki, z których końców wystają fioletowe sznureczki. Buty Cedar to różowe sandałki wiązane na kostce na brązowym koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest brązowa torba z fioletową rączką oraz pamiętnik. Hat-Tastic Party Cedar_HTP_doll.jpg|Lalka Cedar_HTP_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Hat-Tastic Party' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH31 * Numer modelu: BJH32 W tej serii włosy Cedar są mocno pokręcone oraz ozdobione dwoma fioletowymi pasemkami, opadającymi swobodnie po obu stronach głowy. Na jej czubku natomiast znajduje się różowy kapelusz z fioletowym piórem, który utrzymuje się na złotej opasce. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Cedar ubrana jest w różową bluzkę, której dół ozdobiony jest falbaną. Bufiaste rękawki ubranka wykonane są z czarnej siateczki. W tym samym kolorze jest także jego kołnierz. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także spódnicę z dwoma wzorami; pierwszy jest fioletowy, w czarne okręgi, natomiast drugi - różowy, w czarne okręgi z podobiznami świerszcza w środku, a także fioletowe filiżanki herbaty. Na dłoniach Cedar widnieją czarne rękawiczki z białą falbanką. Buty dziewczyny są liliowe, za złotym, bogato zdobionym koturnie. Pod butem widnieje biała, koronkowa skarpetka wykończona różową nitką. Do lalki dołączony jest brązowy czajnik z różowymi elementami, dwie filiżanki z różowymi spadkami oraz brązowa torba na fioletowej rączce. Spring Unsprung Cedar_SU_doll.png|Lalka Cedar_SU_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Spring Unsprung' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDM49 * Numer modelu: CDM51 W tej serii włosy Cedar sięgają do jej ud. Są one pokręcone oraz ozdobione różowymi i fioletowymi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny widnieje czarna opaska z różowymi i białymi kwiatami. Jej uszy zostały natomiast przebite złotymi kolczykami w kształcie kwiatów. Lalka ubrana została w fioletową tunikę. Jej rękawki sięgają do łokci, a jej asymetryczny dół sięga do łydek. Całość ozdobiona jest także białą "zebrą" oraz przepasana różowym paskiem z szelkami oraz dużymi bufkami w kształcie kwiatów. Spod tuniki wystaje również jej dolna warstwa, która została wykonana z czarnej siateczki, pokrytej białymi kwiatami. Na obu nadgarstkach Cedar widnieją długie, czarne bransoletki wykonane z pnączy. Jej prawą dłoń zdobi natomiast różowy pierścionek. Lalka ma na sobie także różowe legginsy, na których widnieje wzór przedstawiający białe kwiaty. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, na brązowym koturnie z obcasem. Wykonane są one z rzemyków sięgających do połowy łydki z dużymi, białymi kwiatami. Do lalki dołączono brązową torebkę z różową rączką. Sugar Coated Cedar SC doll.png|Lalka Cedar SC art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sugar Coated' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: BJH31 * Numer modelu: CHW46 W tej serii włosy Cedar są mocno pokręcone. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny znajduje się biała opaska z kokardą, oblaną czerwoną polewą. Uszy lalki przebite są długimi, ciemnobrązowymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę, w której można wyróżnić dwie części. Pierwsza z nich jest biała, ozdobiona brązowymi, pionowymi paskami, bufkami oraz liliowym kołnierzem. Druga z kolei jest koralowa, również pokryta brązowymi paskami. Całość przepasana jest fartuszkiem z wzorem przedstawiającym gofry z cukrem pudrem, utrzymującym się na brązowo-różowym pasku przypominającym spływającą polewę. Buty Cedar są jasnoniebieskie, wiązane "spływającymi" rzemieniami, sięgającymi kolan, na brązowym koturnie. Do lalki dołączono jasnoniebieską szpachelkę oraz czekoladowy tort z niebieską polewą na brązowej tacy. Cedar Wood Cedar Birthday Ball doll.jpg|Lalka Cedar Birthday Ball art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Birthday Ball' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Jej imię Cedar pochodzi od nazwy drzewa cedr. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 17 lipca. * Imię i nazwisko dziewczyny można przetłumaczyć jako drzewo cedrowe. * Jej ojciec, Pinokio, przyjaźni się z ojcem Raven - Dobrym Królem. Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Cedar Wood. * 30 maja 2013: Cedar debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * lipiec 2013: Cedar pojawia się w pamiętniku Madeline z serii Basic. * 8 października 2013: Cedar pojawia się w książce Księga Legend. * 30 stycznia 2014: Profil Cedar zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 30 stycznia 2014: Oficjalny art Cedar zostaje ujawniony. * marzec 2014: Pierwsza lalka Cedar zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * marzec 2014: Wpisy z pamiętnika Cedar zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria webisodów Cedar.png Cedar01.png Cedar02.png Cedar03.png Cedar_Wood_Legacy_Day.jpeg Ce7i9T0emXg.jpg Mexaterner.jpg Screen-shot-2013-06-01-at-12-55-16-pm.png Tumblr mtow4q9TdQ1sxhmxzo8 1280.png Briar-Beauty-briar-beauty-35315157-500-276.png 01.jpg 02.jpg Ever_After_High™_-_Cedar_Wood_Would_Love_to_Lie.jpg 03.jpg RJbI4D5yaK.png 1669614 690394074333473 1618524359 o.png Cedar_GF_web.png Cedar Wood hat -tastic party.png Thronecoming_-_Cedar_surprised.jpg SS_girls.png SS girls2.png FarrahCedarRosabella.png 141f98b3557ea28b.jpg Tumblr ngcj4irgnk1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nlpct4tCms1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr muwr0li6v31suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr nqsd1wNJFC1suurzko1 500.jpg Large.jpg Asa.gif Tumblr o1oqyv4VCU1tu3991o4 500.jpg Tumblr o2rzgeGgZe1sx2f9ao1 1280.png Aza.gif Tumblr nm8661wusN1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr o5rcm3rT331suurzko1 500.jpg Cerise and Cedar - SU.png tumblr_nbyrk4aPRd1sh1xqqo5_1280.png Tumblr nj3m015qFp1rayrgfo1 1280.png Tumblr nktkt4k83M1suurzko1 500.jpg Tumblr obg9v3SiAm1r9lntpo1 1280.jpg Cedar and cerise's dorm.png Inne Cedar_doll.jpg Cedar_art.jpg Cedar Basic art.png Cedar HTP doll.jpg Cedar_HTP_art.png Cedar_SU_doll.png Cedar_SU_art.png Cedar SC doll.png Cedar SC art.png Cedar Birthday Ball doll.jpg Cedar Birthday Ball art.png Photo_Gallery_CedarWood_tcm571-251116.png en:Cedar Wood Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Hat-Tastic Party Kategoria:Spring Unsprung Kategoria:Sugar Coated